A mobile computing device, such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone, or smart phone, generally may provide voice and data communication functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. In order to provide communication functionality, the device may need to search for and maintain multiple types of wireless signal connections. Different wireless connections require different amounts of battery power and may consume battery power at different rates. Further, different types of wireless activity may consume battery power at different rates, and/or may require specific quality of service (QoS) criteria. Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved apparatus and methods for providing enhanced power savings while maintaining communication services.